


Tender Pleasantries

by Booberfraggle



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowser Is Mentioned, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Peasley yearns to see his boyfriend all day then he goes home and they cuddle. That is it.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Tender Pleasantries

The prince twirled the strands of hair on his finger, they usually just sat on his face, but it wasn't like he had much better to do.

Royal meetings always were terrible, for many reasons. The fighting, the paperwork, the fact that Bowser was definitely going to yell at everyone, he'd rather be anywhere than here. Well, if it was up to him, he'd be with someone he wished he could spend every minute with.

Peasley couldn't help but let out a sigh of yearning. Oh how he longed to be with his boyfriend, giving him soft kisses and holding his gloved hands. The thought alone of being with him made the prince's stomach do flips. His fingers twitched, yearning for the feeling of Luigi's fingers being clasped between his.

He didn't even process the fact that everyone else at the meeting had dismissed themselves, his mind to clouded with tender pleasantries that he hoped to make come true. That was the prince's favorite time of day, coming home and seeing the one he holds dearest. Once he did notice, he made a break straight for his flying bean. He gently climed atop it, BeanBean wasn't a very long journey, but the last thing he wanted was to fall and break a bone.

He took off towards the BeanBean Kingdom, already feeling his eyelids get heavy. He really hoped he wouldn't lose his balance, dying didn't sound very appealing right now, especially since he was about to get the affection he oh so desired. 

As the flying bean approached the castle, Pealsey stepped off carefully, his body feeling exhausted. It's funny how doing so little can do that to you. He gently pressed his hands against the wall for support, his knees wobbling slightly due to barely being used all day. He slowly but surely made his way to his bedroom, expecting to find Luigi either already asleep or just starting to settle in for the night.

As he opened the door, he was immediately caressed. It was soft and gentle, but eager, Peasley leaned into the feeling. His legs almost giving out entirely. A feeling of pure bliss washed over the prince, as he felt Luigi help keep him steady.

There were no words exchanged, as from Peasley's composure almost giving out immediately, Luigi guessed he wasn't up for talking right now. Peasley silently thanked the stars for this, as the idea of anything but laying with his boyfriend sounded terrible. He had yearned for this all day. Luigi guided him to their shared bed.

Peasley felt his cape being unhooked and removed from his shoulders as he sloppily unloaded his shoes and kicked them off with great haste. He flopped over onto his side, reveling in the soft feeling of the bed, before he felt the weight of someone else join him.

Peasley almost immediately clinged to Luigi, cuddling as close as he could. Luigi's face heated up and blushed so brightly he was sure Peasley could see it, even in the dark room. Luigi tangled his hands in Peasley's gorgeous blonde hair, twirling the locks, with this he felt the prince relax his grip on the plumber. 

Luigi smiled when he heard Peasley's breathing even out, finally letting himself relax as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS AT 6 AM WHILE BEING HALF ASLEEP SO SORRY IF IT ISNT GOOD. Um fun fact abt this ship it's my absolute favorite, it's been my favorite since like...9th grade haha. They just have a super cute dynamic??? NOT TO MENTION THE YEARNING. I love them so much 🥺💖


End file.
